Dark Angel
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: What seemed like a man stood up. Both of his wrists were chained and he was wearing loose black pants. His chest was bare and his eyes were as black as the night. His hair was the color of fire and his expression was dark. ExB
1. Dark Angel

**AN: I was bored and still having writers block, so I wrote this. This won't be expanded its just something I wrote to let out some of my creative tension. This is very different than what I usually write, but it was fun. The translations for what he says is at the bottom.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are gathered here tonight to witness the unveiling of a creature, a creature that was said to be a myth by the Greeks. But today I will present to you a serafin." Gasps resounded around the whole room and people clamoured nearer to the stage where a huge cage stood covered by materiel.

Cameras were flashing as reporters stood around writing, getting ready for the biggest article of the century. My heart hammered in my chest. I had been waiting for a moment like this for the last five years. My father had died in the attempt to capture a creature like this five years ago when I was fifteen and I was eager to see this creature that my father gave his life for. This would the moment of a supernatural breakthrough. Aro stood on the stage a huge grin stretching across his face as he took hold of the edge of cloth and pulled it harshly.

The material pooled around the cage and I strained my neck to see inside. There was what I supposed to be a nest in the middle of it. It was like a mini forest in a cage. Nothing happened for a second and then something in the nest moved. I moved forwards in the crowd, I had to see this with my own eyes.

What seemed like a man stood up. Both of his wrists were chained and he was wearing loose black pants. His chest was bare and his eyes were as black as the night. His hair was the color of fire and his expression was dark. Everyone clapped in astonishment. This had sounded like a hoax in the making, but to see that it was real was a shock. Suddenly a camera flashed and there was a mighty whoosh and he disappeared. My mouth fell open as I looked at the glory that was his wings. They were black and were wrapped around his body like a cloak. He pulled them back away from his face and stalked closer to the bars.

His clawed hands curled around the bars and he hissed menacingly showing a pair of pointed teeth. People scrambled backwards in fright, but my feet moved forwards towards this beautiful, frightening creature. He pulled harshly on the bars and they groaned in protest before crumbling in his hands.

Everyone around me was screaming and running in the opposite direction, but my feet stood rooted to the spot. He pulled his wrists out of the chains and roared loudly. He turned to Aro who was stood on the stage as white as a sheet," Il salario del peccato è la morte, e la morte verrà consegnato." He stalked towards Aro and grabbed him around the neck," Per prendere ciò che non è tuo, è quello di rubare. Come hai rubato la mia libertà, mi accingo a rubare la tua vita" He threw him down on the stage and latched his mouth onto his neck.

Aro screamed and writhed as he was slowly drained of blood and my heart constricted painfully, would I be next?

"Stop."

The creature froze and detached his mouth before turning to look at me. I don't know what possessed me to speak, but I couldn't just let Aro die. The hall was empty as he just stared at me, his black eyes piercing my soul. " Perché mi hai fermato?" He hissed," ll male perirà sotto i miei fingetips, il sangue degli ingiusti sazia la mia sete, tu ancora mi fermano, perché? Non hai paura?"

I took a step back, my heart hammering against my chest as he jumped up and landed in a crouch in front of me,"Rispondi!" He hissed between his teeth. I opened my mouth and fished around trying to understand what he was saying,"Non capisco." I whispered stumbling on my heels and falling over on to my ass.

He stopped and cocked his head to the right before his wings folded themselves behind his back and disappeared. He stood up straight and offered me his hand," Prey tell me, what language do you speak?" His voice sounded like it had been dipped in honey. My eyes darted to the right to see Aro dragging himself to the end of the stage. I turned back to him,"I-I-I-english is good." I blushed and lifted a shaking hand and placed it in his. His hand felt like frozen marble and I gasped at the cold.

If he noticed my reaction to his cold temperature he didn't show it. He pulled me up and looked me up and down appraisingly,"Hmmm, I guess it wasn't all a lie." He circled me slowly running his fingers along my shoulders sending shivers down my spine,"W-w-what wasn't a lie?" I stammered. He smirked crookedly,"I was told that I would have a sacrifice, a woman sacrifice to do with what I pleased." His eyes raked down the front of my dress." Very nice." I opened my mouth, but no words would come out.

"Il sangue di una vergine è un valore doppio di quanto il corrotto" He murmured as he buried his face in my hair."W-w-what?"

He chuckled," I said the blood of a virgin is worth twice as much as the tainted." My blood ran cold," So you're going to kill me?" He pulled back and took my hand in his and led me towards the cage," No, there are other ways to make virgins bleed." I blanched," You mean sex?" He nodded and pushed me down till I was lying in the nest that was surprisingly soft and comfortable," Yes, I wish to fornicate with you." I jutted my chin out defiantly," And what if I say no?"

He chuckled," I wasn't aware that I was asking." He ripped my dress down the middle and threw it out of the way leaving me in just my underwear." Delectable." He murmured, the words rolling off his tongue like silk." It will be easier if you just give yourself over to me, I am your master and you will learn in time to serve me willingly." I nodded and he smiled," Very good." He flicked his finger over my bra and it fell apart.

He lowered his head to my breast and rolled my nipple around his tongue. I gasped and arched my back," Wait..." I murmured. He pulled his head back and sighed," Yes?" I blushed," What is your name?" He seemed to contemplate the question for a while," I have many names, but you may call me Edward, and prey tell, what is yours?"

"Bella, Isabella, but I prefer Bella." He nodded," Bella, what a fitting name." He bent his head back down and took my breast in his mouth. I could feel his two pointed teeth brush against my skin as he sucked and licked it. I writhed underneath him and moaned. He chuckled and I heard a rip as he got rid of the last piece of clothing on my body leaving completely naked underneath him.

He stood up and glided his hand down his chest to his pants. He undid them with skilful hands...claws whatever...and pushed them down and stepped out of them. He stood naked above me and with a whoosh his wings came back out. They shook themselves letting loose feathers fall before drawing back inwards. He hovered over me, his knees between my legs as his wings caressed my sides.

I opened my legs more as his narrow hips pushed forwards. He paused at my entrance and closed his eyes tightly,"Padre, mi perdoni perché ho peccato."He murmured quietly. His eyes flashed opened and his mouth descended upon my neck easily slicing through the skin. He pushed his hips forwards breaking through my hymen. I arched my back as a small scream of pain left my lips.

He detached his mouth from my neck and licked the wound. Fire went through my whole body and the pain between my legs disappeared immediately. I closed my eyes and relaxed back. He brushed some stray hairs out of my eyes and pulled back before thrusting back in. My eyes snapped open as electricity ran through my body giving me more pleasure than I thought was possible.

"Così stretta" He muttered through clenched teeth as he thrust into me again.

He started to quicken his pace up and I couldn't help the moans and whimpers that escaped my mouth. My breaths were coming in gasps and my lungs were begging for me to breath. "Oh...Edward." I moaned, wrapping my legs around his hips. He groaned and started thrusting deeper in me than before. I could feel the coil in my stomach winding up tightly." Oh God Edward...I'm so close." I whimpered.

"Come for me il mio amore, come for your master."

I clenched down hard around him and panted his name in a mantra. Never had I felt so much pleasure than I had with Edward. I felt like I was floating in the clouds as soft feathers brushed against my cheek and I relaxed into his embrace and fell asleep.

**Translations ( Italian to English)**

**Il salario del peccato è la morte, e la morte verrà consegnato: **The wages of sin is death, and death will be delivered

**Per prendere ciò che non è tuo, è quello di rubare. Come hai rubato la mia libertà, mi accingo a rubare la tua vita: **To take what is not yours is to steal. As you stole my freedom, I will steal you life

**Perché mi hai fermato?:** Why did you stop me?

**Rispondi!:** Answer me!

**Non capisco: **I don't understand

**ll male perirà sotto i miei fingetips, il sangue degli ingiusti sazia la mia sete, tu ancora mi fermano, perché? ****Non hai paura?:** Evil shall perish under my fingetips, the blood of the unrighteous sates my thirst, yet you stop me, why? Are you not afraid?

**Il sangue di una vergine è un v****alore doppio di quanto il corrotto:** The blood of a virgin is worth twice as much as the tainted.

**Padre, mi perdoni perché ho peccato: **Father, forgive me for I have sinned

**Così stretta:** So tight

**il mio amore: **My love

**AN: What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. The Undecided

**AN: You guys are pushers****, but I admit I like to indulge you. I did say I wasn't going to continue, but you know, you guys wore me down. A few things though...**

**One: Yes I did watch Miley Cyrus's video that's what I based it on. I was never meant to post this story, but my crazy gene came through and I did.**

**Two: This involves a lot of religious aspects like God, the Bible, angels and heaven so if you don't like that the close button is in the top right corner.**

**Three: I have no Idea if there will be more than this, I'm just winging it. I have a lot of stories I still need to wrap up and write.**

**Four: This is Edward's story.**

**Five: I do not speak Italian so the translation was from goggle and it sucked slightly. The only language I speak i English (The Queen's and American) and a little bit of French because my mother is French.**

_Year: One. _

_Day: Ten._

_Place: Heaven._

_Edward._

Today was a dark day under heaven. Black clouds covered the sky as the two armies stood facing each, neither moving. One army standing for light, the other for darkness. Lucifer stood proudly in front of his army, his eyes dark, his jaw tense. He knew he was fighting a lost battle.

There were a few of us who did not participate in the impending war. I was one of them. We were undecided, not knowing whom to follow. While we knew the light was the right way, Lucifer's jealousy had seemed justified. It was true that God's love for humans surpassed anything He had ever shown us. He had given them free will while we did what we were told with no question. It seemed unfair to many of us.

I watched patiently for everything to start. The three remaining archangels, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael stood weapons poised, fire surrounding their weapons. Mist rested a few inches off the ground concealing their feet. Lightning flashed across the sky and was followed by a loud clash of thunder. It was nearly time. I could feel it in the air.

Suddenly the sky opened. Blinding light fell across the battlefield. The archangels knelt, heads bowed in respect. I knelt, but did not bow my head. I wanted to see what would happen.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice boomed. Many fell to their knees, no one could fight against His voice. Only Lucifer stood now. His hands trembled showing signs of his nervousness." I want justice." He shouted at the sky." I want equality. I want power." Silence permitted the air no one dared speak. Then I saw Him. His face was a picture of thunder, anger and pain were written on it.

"I made you Lucifer. I made you the most powerful archangel out of everyone. There was none more powerful in Heaven except for me, yet you're jealousy clouds your judgement. I made man in my image and you tried to break that bond. Did you think I would not respond?"

Lucifer jerked his chin up," I want what I deserve. What makes you better than the rest of us?" Thunder boomed in the sky and the ground started shaking." I am God. I am Adonai. I created the heavens and the earth. I made you and yet you question me. You, Lucifer, have given me no choice." The ground parted and fire and larva spurted from it." You will be damned to hell for eternity. You will be lower than the men who walk on the earth. You name will be a bypass and you will scrounge on earth." Black soot spurted out and covered Lucifer and his army. Their white garments turned black and I could already hear wails and screams coming from the pit as they disappeared into it.

The Lord turned to us." And as for you. You did not choose, neither right nor wrong and that angers and displeases me. You cannot stay here in heaven as you have soiled your garments and shown that you do not follow me whole-heartedly. You will be thrown to live on earth eternally, immortal. You will feed of the blood of the innocent and be like the beast of the earth. Men will worship you at first and think your beauty and strength and immortality makes you a god, but mark my words one day they will turn against you as they will turn against me and they will try to kill you."

He pointed his hand at us," You will no longer be Serafin, you will become the Nephilim." The light spread over us and I covered my eyes. When I opened them I found myself lying in a patch of grass. I could hear the sound of a brook nearby. My robes were soiled and I lifted my hand to run it through my hair only to find long black-clawed hands. My wings wrapped around me, their blackness a contrast to the white I was used to.

I stood up and looked around and heard a loud thumping, wet noise nearby. My throat burned and as soon as my thought told my feet to move I was running. Fields of grass and flowers disappeared and then I saw it. A mortal. Before consciously reacted I found my mouth latched onto its neck. I bit down and felt the warm, soothing liquid go down my throat.

It was only after that he lay unmoving that I realized what I had done. I had blood all over me. Innocent blood. I fell to my knees and ran my hands through my hair and screamed at the sky," WHY?"

_Year: 2303_

_Day: 245_

_Place: Aztec palace_

_Edward._

I could hear her screams from where I was sitting. I dug my nails into the gold of my throne and gritted my teeth together. The smell of blood washed over me and the venom filled my mouth. Women ran past holding bloodied pieces of cloth. It was nearly over. One last piercing scream filled the whole place before silence. I leaned forwards eagerly stretching my hearing out the noise I wanted to hear.

A soft smack later and the baby started wailing. A smile stretched over my face. This should be the best one yet. The smell of new life spread around covering the bitter taste of death that lingered. A life for a life. A woman came in bowed low the wailing bundle in her hands. She got up and offered the child up to me. I took it from her grasp lightly and looked at the wailing baby boy in my arms. It quietened immediately in my arms and stared up at me with its big dark eyes.

I smiled; it was smaller than the last one. This one would grow to be only eight feet at the most. I checked its hands and toes. At least there was the right amount this time. It giggled and grabbed my finger with surprising strength. This one would be strong. I bit my finger and I cursed lowly. The woman gasped and looked fearfully at the child. I had not noticed that she was still in the room. She looked at the child waiting for my reaction. I had killed people for less offences, but this child was special to me.

I offered the child back to the woman." He needs blood and food. Preferably raw and fresh. I wish to call him Carlisle." She took the child and bowed before scuttling out of the room. A small sense of regret washed over me, but I crushed it ruthlessly. Emotions weren't going to get anywhere.

_Year: 3000_

_Day: 199 _

_Place: The Amazon._

_Edward._

I sat there tapping my fingers lightly on the edge of my throne. I sighed in boredom and wondered what I should do to take my mind off it. Suddenly a heard the soft, wet beating of a heart. I licked my lips and waited for the person to walk up the stairs. Maybe it would be a sacrifice. My last one had not lasted long at all. In the doorway stood the witch doctor. I curled my lip up in distaste. What did he want? He was naked except for a loincloth. Tattoos adorned his skin and piercings covered his face. He held a long staff in his hand with a human skull on top.

I could see the shadows dancing behind me and I could feel the very evil permitting off his skin. I waved my hand in a gesture for him to approach. He walked towards me and started talking in his fast foreign tongue. To anyone he would look like he was talking gibberish, but my brain was able to catalogue every syllable and turn it into a language I could understand. He was talking about the lack of rain.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. I didn't control the earth, I just pretended to. I held up a hand and spoke in his language," The gods are angry with you. They wish for a new sacrifice." He nodded vigorously and apologized and ran off to get me some entertainment. I knew for a fact that it was going to rain tonight. I could smell it in the air. I leaned back in my throne and sighed, how much longer would I play god for?

_Year: 6,210_

_Day: 78_

_Place: Unknown_

_Edward_

I was starting to wonder if I should have gone along with this. I mean, sure I was bored and they offered a sacrifice, but really we all knew how this was going to end. There was going to be screaming and bloodshed, but I couldn't be bothered to warn them as they were under the suspicion I was a Serifin and that was an insult of the highest kind. I mean hello, get a theologian and he would tell you that a Serifin is just another name for an angel and trust me I don't look like an angel.

Black eyes, clawed hands, black wings...doesn't that make your alarm bells ring? But then again they would all the way to the other end of the spectrum and say I was some sort of demon. I wasn't actually sure how you would define us, but Nephilim or god has always worked for me.

That arrogant twit of a man was talking loudly and by the noise I could tell that there was a lot of people there. They had put me in a cage to make people feel safe. I snored, like these flimsy bars could restrain me. My wrists were cuffed in metal, which with one flick of my hand could be laying on the floor, but I was humouring them. I don't think they quite got the fact that I was here on my own free will. It had been years since I had gone to America and the promises of sacrifices sounded like a pretty sweet deal. But so far I had yet to see anything and that pissed me off. And when I was pissed off I liked to cause destruction. I had been so busy stewing in my thoughts that it took me a second to adjust to the sudden light.

I stood up from my perch on the floor. Gasps came from all around the room like they had just seen God himself. Then again as far as they knew I was the closest thing they had to God. People started clapping and I refrained from rolling my eyes, what did they want? A party trick.

Suddenly a flash blinded and my wings reacted covering me from the blinding light. I hated light. I blinked trying to get my vision back. I pulled my wings back and stalked towards the bars and hissed menacingly hoping to inspire a little fear into them. People shrieked and scrambled backwards. Yeah, you better run. I pulled the bars backwards causing them to crumble in my hands and people started screaming and running.

I was fed up now. This wasn't what I had signed up for and I was getting hungry. I pulled the metal around my wrists and fell away without much protest. I roared loudly in anger. I turned the man on the stage, the same who had promised me everything. He stood trembling, his face white as a sheet. Sweat poured down his face and I smirked. I think this game has just got interesting.

Humans were a weak, frail race. They only felt strong when they had power. Power was the one thing that destroyed everything." The wages of sin is death, and death will be delivered." I hissed. I stalked closer to him and grabbed around his neck. I could feel his pulse beating underneath his skin. " To take what is not yours is to steal. As you stole my freedom, I will steal you life."

I threw him down on the stage and latched my mouth onto his neck sucking his blood. I could feel the faint tang of bitterness. Tainted blood.

"Stop." I froze and turned around. I hadn't noticed that there was anyone else still in here. I stared at her in shock, how did this human have the gall to stand up to me knowing that I could easily snap her neck in two without batting an eyelash. It angered me," Why did you stop me?" I hissed," Evil shall perish under my fingertips; the blood of the unrighteous sates my thirst, yet you stop me, why? Are you not afraid?"

Her heart hammered in her chest as she took a step back. I jumped off the stage and landed with a crash in front of her." Answer!" Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a goldfish before saying in a quiet voice."Non capisco."

She tripped over and fell down as I tilted my head to the side and looked at her. I folded my wings back and stood up straight feeling my anger evaporate. I held out my hand," Prey tell me, what language do you speak?"

Her darted to the right where I could hear the weak beating of the man I had been drinking's heart. Her eyes flickered back to mine,"I-I-I-english is good." A light blush covered her cheeks and I had to swallow a mouthful of venom at the sight. She took my extended hand and gasped at the cool as she stood up. I ignored her reaction, she would get used to it in time. I raked my eyes over her body,"Hmmm, I guess it wasn't all a lie." I muttered appraising her. I circled her looking for any visible flaws. I ran a finger across her shoulder and relished the feel of her soft, warm skin.

She shivered at my touch,"W-w-what wasn't a lie?" She asked her voice wavering. I smirked letting one side of my mouth go up higher than the other." I was told that I would have a sacrifice, a woman sacrifice to do with what I pleased." I said plainly, better to have it all out now than to have trouble later. I raked my eyes back down the front of her dress pleased." Very nice." She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

" The blood of a virgin is worth twice as much as the tainted." I murmured burying my face in her hair. I could smell her innocence on her skin. No man had marked her."W-w-what?" She stammered.

I chuckled, amused. I hadn't realized that I had been speaking in a different language." I said the blood of a virgin is worth twice as much as the tainted." She froze under my touch," So you're going to kill me?" She asked quietly, her voice surprisingly even. I pulled back and took her hand in mine and led her towards the cage," No, there are other ways to make virgins bleed." I said calmly. Her face blanched as she realized what I was talking about," You mean sex?" I nodded and pushed her down untill she was lying in the nest," Yes, I wish to fornicate with you." I expected her to fight me physically, but she jutted her chin out adorably," And what if I say no?"

I chuckled amused," I wasn't aware that I was asking."

Before she could protest I ripped the front of her dress down the middle and threw it out of the way leaving her in just her underwear." Delectable." I murmured reverently, taking in the creamy expanse of skin. I looked up at her," It will be easier if you just give yourself over to me, I am your master and you will learn in time to serve me willingly." She nodded dumbly and I smiled pleased," Very good." I flicked a finger over the scrap of material covering her breasts and it fell apart.

I lowered my head to her breast practically salivating. It had too long since I had been with a woman, especially one that smell this good. I rolled her nipple around my tongue taking in all the different tastes. She gasped and arched her back closer to my mouth," Wait..." She murmured.

I pulled my head back and sighed," Yes?" I said impatiently. She blushed," What is your name?" She was definitely a strange human. Most just let me have my way with them and called me master. I contemplated which name would be most easy for her to pronounce," I have many names, but you may call me Edward, and prey tell, what is yours?" I asked politely.

"Bella, Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I nodded and tested her name," Bella, what a fitting name." I bent my head back down and took her breast in my mouth. My fangs brushed against the soft skin of her breast as I sucked and licked it. She writhed under my touch and moaned. I chuckled, happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself so much. I ripped off the last piece of clothing on her body leaving her completely naked.

I stood up and glided my hand slowly down my stomach to my pants. I undid them and pushed them down my hips and stepped out of them. I stood naked above her and let my wings come back into play. They were getting cramped. They shook themselves letting loose feathers fall before drawing back inwards forming a shadow behind me. I went back down and hovered over her, my knees resting between her legs.

She opened her legs wider as I pushed forwards. I paused at her entrance and closed my eyes tightly and said the words that had been a ritual to me ever since I had been on earth," Father, forgive me for I have sinned." I murmured quietly. My eyes sprung opened and my mouth descended upon her neck easily slicing through the skin. I pushed my hips forwards forcing myself into her completely. She arched her back as a small scream of pain left her lips.

I detached my mouth from her neck and licked the wound closed. The venom in her body helping to rid her of the pain. She closed her eyes and relaxed back as the venom worked its magic. I brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes and pulled back before thrusting back in. Her eyes snapped open and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp." So tight." I muttered through clenched teeth as I thrust into her again.

I quickened my pace and She moaned and whimpered. Her breaths were coming out in gasps and could feel her chest constrict slightly from lack of air. "Oh...Edward." She moaned, wrapping her legs around my hips. I groaned in pleasure and started thrusting deeper into her. Her muscles fluttered around me signalling that she was close." Oh God Edward...I'm so close." She whimpered.

"Come for me my love, come for your master."

She clenched down hard around me and panted my name in a mantra. She closed her eyes and arched her back as I spilt my seed deep inside of her. It didn't take her long before she relaxed into my embrace and fell asleep. I watched her in awe and wished that I could join her in that sweet abyss.

**AN: I am so freaking tired right now. It's midnight where I live and I got up early this morning, but I wanted to get this out tonight. Review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
